


Don't Worry, Doll

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, F/F, Missing Persons, Private Investigators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: “So, do you think you can help?” The girl’s voice was timid, but she had steel in her bones. Not a lot of girls could have walked into Kiyoko’s office and shown as much heart.“Depends. It’s $350 a day plus expenses, you pay the first day up front, I’ll bill you for the rest."





	Don't Worry, Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Written 1/2/2016 for the Sports Winter Anime Games on Dreamwidth

“So, do you think you can help?” The girl’s voice was timid, but she had steel in her bones. Not a lot of girls could have walked into Kiyoko’s office and shown as much heart.   
  
With the desk between them it was pretty easy to forget just how tiny this girl was. Voices seemed bigger when there’s fear behind them.   
  
“Depends.” Kiyoko clasped her hands together and set them on the desk. “It’s $350 a day plus expenses, you pay the first day up front, I’ll bill you for the rest.” She pulled a small stack of paper from a drawer. “A contract. Fill out your info and I’ll let you know when I’ve got him.”   
  
She pushed the papers over, and the scratchy-slide across the wood was the only sound.   
  
“G-got him?” The girl responded, and then shook her head so much Kiyoko thought it might screw right off.   
  
“Calm down, love, I don’t mean to do him in.” She tried to laugh, but that muscle was rusty. “You’re hiring me to find him right, this boy of yours? Well you want me to bring him to you, don’t you?” She tried to talk simple, keep everything out in the open without spooking the bird more.   
  
“He won’t want to come though, I think they’ve got him confused.” Her head had stopped shaking but her hands didn’t. “Brainwashed maybe? I don’t know, ma’am, this is your world, not mine, just find him, just tell me where he is, I’ll give you everything you ask for.”   
  
Kiyoko nodded, and shoved the papers half an inch further. “If you please, Miss--”   
  
“Yachi Hitoka.” The girl said.   
  
“Yachi-san.” She repeated, and watched her fill out the contract.   
  
When she signed on the last page the sun was down and the city was dark through her grainy office window. Kiyoko slapped the contract and slid it back into the top drawer of her desk. “Don’t worry, doll, I’ll get him for you.”   
  
Yachi looked a little confused again, a little threatened. She bowed and turned to leave. “Get home safe now.” Kiyoko offered.   
  
Wasn’t always safe in this city for a girl alone, no one knew that better than Kiyoko, she sure hoped this Yachi girl wasn’t caught up in more than she could chew.   
  
__  
  
The boy was in trouble, that was for sure.   
  
Kiyoko watched from the rooftop opposite the old Karasuno Trading warehouse as that fire-haired boy followed a group of thugs like a lost puppy. It didn’t look right, that was for sure, and Kiyoko had $350 in her pocket that said she was going to get down to the bottom of this, or at least get that boy out of there.   
  
Truly, the job was done. Find Hinata Shouyou, that’s the contract. Find him, tell Yachi, get paid. As much as she liked getting paid, she couldn’t send that sweet girl into that nest of thieves and liars, she’d get herself killed, and probably the boy in the process. No, Kiyoko had to get him out, get him somewhere safe, then she’d send Yachi to him and be on her way to the next case.   
  
She got her chance the next night, lingering outside some smoky bar where the thugs frequented, cigarette on her lips, hat tipped low over one eye. Not hard to catch eyes, with the way she looked, problem was catching the right eyes, the ones that would get her close enough to Hinata.   
  
The bar was too crowded to work in, and she preferred to smoke in the fresh air, so she waited against the wall. Nameless Thug one and two were both there, and Hinata was behind them, wandering. Maybe there was some merit to the girl’s brainwashing theory, because he sure looked out of his head.   
  
She caught one eye, tipped up her hat and smiled. The man stopped dead as roadkill. “Got a light?” She asked him, holding out an unlit cigarette.  
  
He scrambled for his pockets and she smiled at the other one. He blushed like a maiden. Hinata wasn’t looking, but that was okay, she hadn’t even made her play.   
  
She held the cigarette to her lips while the first thug cupped his hands around the end and lit it. She sucked in a long drag, and when she exhaled through her nose she smiled again.   
  
“Thank you, kindly.” She replied, and walked between the big boys, bumping her hip against one as she went.   
  
Her path took her right past Hinata, and slipping a note into his jacket pocket was as easy as breathing.   
  
__  
  
Hinata was a no show.   
  
The note said three things: Your girl is looking for you, you’re not safe, meet me at this address. It was simple enough for a child to mind it, but Hinata wasn’t there and Kiyoko was irritated. Three days of this poor girl’s cash and Kiyoko had nothing more than a warehouse address and dangerous suspicions that this boy wasn’t ready or willing to be saved.   
  
She waited all night, as a professional courtesy, and came home around dawn, tired and pissed off. She’d have to sleep a few hours, just enough shuteye to make her brain work, then she’d call Yachi and give her the news.   
  
__  
  
“Did you find him?” Was how the girl answered the phone, and Kiyoko grimaced at the optimism. She had too much trust, too honest for times like they were living in.   
  
“I did. But--” She spoke fast, before the girl got the wrong idea. “But he isn’t safe. I’d like to meet you in person, settle our contract, talk everything out.”   
  
Yachi agreed, but she sounded like a wounded bird when she did.   
  
It didn’t take her long to get there, girl knew how to move, and Kiyoko sat behind her desk again.   
  
“Take a seat, I’ll tell you what’s going to happen.” She started, and the girl looked stunned enough to listen without argument.   
  
“Is he okay?” She asked, and it looked like it hurt her.   
  
“He’s alive. But something isn’t right. Listen here, Yachi-san, your friend Hinata is mixed up with the wrong crowd, dangerous guys, and when I contacted him he didn’t show. Now, I’m not saying he’s in with them, that he’s there by choice, I’m just saying he doesn’t have it in him to leave of his own accord.”   
  
Yachi took a steadying breath, and Kiyoko went on.   
  
“I’m just a P.I., I don’t have the manpower it takes to pull someone out of a rough situation, and it isn’t fair to keep charging you while I pretend to do just that. So our contract is over.”   
  
“What? I mean-- Just like that? You can’t help?” It was sad, too sad, how her voice cracked.   
  
“I’m not saying you give up, but I’m not telling you where he is so you can go in and get yourself killed.” Kiyoko countered. “I know some guys, okay? Good guys, they do good work, but what they do is a little..  _rougher_  than the work I do in this office. They’ll treat you real good, and I’ll strongarm a discount for you, okay?”   
  
She looked a little hopeful, and damn did that look feel better in Kiyoko’s chest.   
  
“O-okay.”   
  
“We’re going to get your friend back, okay, safe and sound.” She was probably lying, but it was the type of lie that every girl liked to hear. Yachi was just another one of those girls, she had a lot of living left to do, a lot of bad things left to see. 


End file.
